Hold On
by Majestic-Tattertot
Summary: A few months after Newt's second visit to New York, he gets a letter from Queenie saying how Tina has been acting... different. One day, she just came back from MACUSA... Sad. Since then, she's been thinking of punishments for herself, ways to hurt herself... And one morning, she only had one thing on her mind, causing Newt to get back to NY as soon as possible...


**This Oneshot was based off the song, "Hold On" by Extreme Music. Just so you know, this has to do with suicide, if your not comfortable with that subject, you shouldn't read this.**

 _If only I hadn't left..._

 _Maybe this wouldn't have happened..._

 _Where could she be..?_

 _What if I'm to late..?_

 _What if she's already..._

 _Gone..?_

Newt apparated straight into the Goldenstein's apartment, not caring if any muggle saw what he did. He looked around the apartment, searching for either one of the sisters. Merlin, even finding Jacob here would be better than no one.

The final place Newt needed to check was their bedroom. Before he opened the door, he could hear, sniffling. _Crying. Sobbing._

He slowly opened the door to find the youngest Goldenstein on her sisters bed, he usual curly blonde hair was frizzy and her cheeks were tear-stained with makeup smeared down them.

Newt ran up to the girl, desperate. " Queenie? Queenie!? Where is she, where did T-Tina go?!" Tears began blurring his vision. Queenie tried her best to calm herself, her own ideas and thoughts of Tina swarming throughout her head.

" I d-don't know N-Newt... I-I... I..." Newt's heart tore as Queenie began began crying again. He slowly sat her up and hugged her gently. _I'll find her, Q-Queenie, I promise you, I-I will... I have to._

He felt her head nod against his chest. She laid back down upon the bed, Newt apperating away.

 **~Time Skip~**

 _Find her..._

 _You have to..._

 _Before she's gone..._

 _Before she's gone..._

 _Before it's to late..._

 _Hold on Tina, please..._

Newt searched throughout all of New York trying to find her, even going out of his comfort zone to ask people, _talk to people, plead to people,_ hoping they'd know where she might be.

 _And luckily, he did._

An older woman, probably around her 60s was able to help him.

She had told him that's she had gotten called from a number she didn't know. A girl, Tina, Newt had told her, had called her by accident. She had been crying, _sobbing_ , into the phone, saying things like, _" Tell him I'm sorry"_ , and _" Promise that she'll forgive me."_ The woman had asked where she was, Tina saying she was in an abounded alleyway, somewhere she had described, _" A place everyone can be forgotten... Where I can be forgotten..."_

After the woman's final statement, Newt had apperated away, hoping that she was a witch.

He felt his heart grow heavier the longer time went on. Soon enough, his own thoughts started taunting him. All the way she could have ended her life entered his mind. More and more tears streamed down his freckled face.

He let out a cry, falling to his knees, shivering from the feeling of defeat inside of him...

 _Then, he heard it._

Almost bearably audioable, but it was there. A groan of pain, echoing through the alleyway next to him, the noise almost calling to him.

 _Tina..?_

He ran down the alleyway, whispering "Lumos" to his wand lighting up the place. He continued to the very back. Once there though, he felt hollow, _and... empty._

She lied there, hyperventilating, bleeding, cuts and bruises aligning her pale skin. Her outfit torn and her hair a bloody, frizzy mess. Her eyes shut...

" T-Tina..." He breathed out, his bottom lip quivering. He picked Tina up from the ground cautiously, slowly. He tried to hold in his tears, but seeing her like this, on the verge of most likely death, it hurts him so, **So** much... A moment later though, he apperated to the nearest hospital he knew of...

They got Tina in as fast as possible, while Newt phoned Queenie. Before he knew it, Queenie was there next to him, thanking him immensely as they sat waiting outside the door, both praying she'd be alright... _They both had left so much unsaid, Newt especially. She couldn't leave this world without knowing knowing how he let for her..._

 _Please Tina... Hold on..._

 ** _Oh hold on, just one more day_**

 ** _Hold on, you know you'll find a way_**

 ** _Hold on, you've got stars in your eyes_**

 ** _So let's paint the sky_**

 ** _Oh hold on, just one more time_**

 ** _Hold on, I'll be your reason why_**

 ** _Hold on, you've got stars in your eyes_**

 ** _So let's paint the sky_**

 ** _Oh hold on..._**

 ** _Oh hold on..._**

 ** _Oh hold on..._**

 _And... She did..._

 _With the littlestrength in her left..._

 _She held on..._


End file.
